Sweet Surrender
by I.AdmireYourExpensiveTaste
Summary: Bianca and Nico. Nico's thoughts. Please R/R :D One-shot.


**Authors Note : I felt this tugging in my chest and I just had to write this. It was really annoying and begged me to be written.**

**Please check out my other fics, _The Oath -(PJO)_**

**_Ease My Pain - (Twilight)_**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson and the olympians, Rick Riordan does.**

**Enjoy my lovlies :D**

* * *

They didn't know me. They didn't know who she was to me. They didn't know who I was because of her. She was everything to me. She was all I had left. Now she's gone.

Growing up it was just the two of us against the world. We were alone and with no parents. She had raised me, taught me right from wrong and became somewhat like a mother to me.

She was my everything.

Her and I against the world.

When she joined the Hunt, I can admit that it was brutal. She had left me, not completely, but left me nonetheless. I suppose looking after your younger brother did that to you.

I just wished that I could've done something to keep her from leaving me. But it was inevitable she had committed herself to Lady Artemis and she was happy. For once in her life she looked truly happy.

I _was_ happy for her.

I just didn't want to be alone.

Then she got picked to join the quest and I got scared. What if she didn't come back? What would I do? The prophecy didn't help ease my nerves at all. I didn't want her to go, but she wouldn't listen. When I spotted Percy trying to escape camp I begged for him to look after her. I made him promise that she would be back. He said he would try.

Then he left; and I was alone yet again. I gathered up the little plastic toys in my room and aligned them in order. When I had all of them, I would give it to her. A token to remember me by. I just had to wait until she came back.

She never came back.

She was dead.

I was furious at Percy. He promised he'd take care of her. He promised. Call me childish but I ran away. I ran as far as my feet would take me, away from everyone and anyone.

I ran until the voices of my so called friends vanished and I was truly alone.

I found myself in the middle of the forest. The sun's light was dimming and tree's looked as if they were caging me. I sat down on the dry hard ground and willed myself not to let the tears fall. I was stronger than that.

I wouldn't cry.

Well, I would try not to cry.

I hated Percy and them for dragging us here. I hated my father and mother who abandoned us. I hated Percy for letting her die. I hated her for leaving me. I hated myself, because no matter how hard I tried I could never hate her.

It was night and the wind was cold. I was still in the forest and very tired. Everything seemed like a dream and my eyes were closing on me. Everything was silent until I heard rustling and a white beam of light appeared at the entrance of the forest. I blinked once. I blinked twice.

The tears began to fall.

I couldn't hold it any longer.

I stood up from my spot and ran to the beautiful girl surrounded by the beacon of light. She opened her arms and encircled them around me. I crushed her chest with my arms and began crying loudly. She gently placed her head on top of mind and whispered sweet nothings into my ear as long dark ringlets surrounded me.

I looked up at her and noticed a difference in her appearance. She looked the same, in yet she looked totally different. Her long dark curls were even longer and seemed to glow under the moonlight. Her skin looked smooth and glowed brighter than before. Though the attribute that stuck out most was her smile. She seemed content, at peace.

"They said you were gone. They said you were dead." I whispered to her brokenly as more tears began to fall.

"I did what I did because of you. I was foolish, but I wanted that little toy for you. To make up for leaving you. I just wanted you to be happy like I was, like I am." She whispered gently to me as she stroked my hair.

"I don't want you to leave me. I don't want the universe to take you away from me again." I sobbed into her neck as I hugged her again.

She released me and looked me in the eye.

"It was my destiny to die. I had to, for the sake of the quest. You have to understand that. I will always love you Nico. Always."

"I will always love you to Bianca. I just don't want to be alone."

"You will never be alone. Even if I'm not here physically I will always be watching over you. You're my little brother, it's my job." She said teasingly and I smiled a little bit.

"You and I against the world?"

"You and I against the world." She replied firmly, hugging me like it was the last time she could.

"Maybe someday the universe will bring us back together again." She whispered in my ear and kissed my forehead.

And just like that she was gone.

I awoke gasping for air and I looked around. I was on the floor of the forest and Bianca was gone. I sat up from my position and hugged my legs to my chest grasping reality for the first time. Bianca was gone and I was alone forever. I clutched onto my legs tighter and cried silently to myself. I whispered one last thing before I was surrounded by darkness yet again.

"You and I against the world Bianca."

* * *

**To short for my liking but I shall try harder next time. Please review, it would make me happy and love you forever. Ease My Pain will be updated this week I assure you, and The Oath will be updated later on this week or early next week.**

**Please have mercy and Review.**

**Tell me if you love it hate it ( tell me why you hate it and how i could've made it better).**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Also what was your favoutie line in the story?**

**This will stay a one-shot because I have to stories I have yet to update still.**

**Love,Peace and Fish&Chips,**

**D.O.A -xoxo**


End file.
